goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Olie Gets Grounded for Life (MarioFan62's version)
Olie Gets Grounded for Life is an GoAnimate episode for MarioFan62. Plot When Olie and his parents in family with the Housey is Patrick from Spongebob appears, the family is a changing for poopies and YouTube video that be dislikes. The watch playtime shows and the only things you will species are cats, dogs, rabbits, mooses, koalas, lions, bears, pigs, cows, sheeps, chickens, tigers, penguins, rats, ducks, ants, frogs, grasshoppers, and bugs. Cast *Patrick Star (from Spongebob) ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Olie ~ Voiced by Eric *Zowie ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Polina ~ Voiced by Kate *Percy ~ Voiced by Dallas *Pappy ~ Voiced by Professor *Spot ~ Voiced by Alan Notes *The Patrick Star has his voice and Late 1999/2001-2003 show. *Patrick Star has his character shown for voice from "Help Wanted" *The Spongebob musical arrangements from " " *The Rolie Polie Olie musical arrangements from " " *During a scene which Olie seems the load of Patrick is shows such as TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Pinky Dinky Doo, *This is an GoAnimate episode from "Little Bill, Caillou, and Dora Gets Grounded for Bigger Time". *When Olie and the family with Patrick is films such as Bob the Builder movies, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Tom & Jerry: The Movie and The Rugrats Movie, *When Olie, Zowie, Polina, Percy, Pappy, and Spot seeming a character is Patrick from Spongebob appears, * * * Transcript *Patrick: Oh my! I can't believe you playtime shows such as TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Pinky Dinky Doo. *Percy: Yeah. *Patrick: Bye! See you later, guys. Don't move! *(door closes) *Percy: Olie Polie! How dare to the playtime shows such as TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Pinky Dinky Doo are made TV shows. *Olie: (wailing, loud voice) But Mom and Dad, I can't you playtime shows for the stupid things. *Polina: That's it, you are grounded for life. *Zowie: I'll mean for Polina, you are grounded. *Pappy: You need a time-out! *(Spot barking) *Olie: The diaper on his poopies and YouTube account. *Percy: Damn, you are ground his GoAnimate episode and YouTube videos. *Patrick: The videos for the making GoAnimate videos and the user of YouTube account. *Polina: Olie, you are make for the pooper and the YouTube video. *Zowie: (giggles) Me too, with your stupid for the guys and things. *Pappy: The discuss for the stupid of YouTube videos and GoAnimate episodes. *(Spot barks) *Olie: Pappy, with the 12 years old and the videos. *Patrick: This is Patrick Star. He was made videos about you killing me. Looking what I brought, VHS's and DVDs of my TV show, TUGS, Rolie Polie Olie, Salty's Lighthouse, and Pinky Dinky Doo. *Olie: (sobbing) No, I hate those shows. *Patrick: Too bad. Those are the shows you will watching the dislike. *Percy: Nappie for the happier on Olie. *Olie: No dad, I am too old for happier. I am 12 years old. *Patrick: I don't care is hate on Disney Interactive game on his computer game for 1998. *Olie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Patrick: The only show in the things for stuff. *Polina: Poopies and the videos on the nappier. *Olie: Patrick, can you please do this computer game on A Bug's Life 1999 computer game on you YouTube account? *Patrick: (loud voice) No! (normal voice) You are grounded for life! Which means no WALL-E! No Schoolhouse Rock! No Toy Story! No Chicken Little! No Bug's Life! No Garfield! No Futurama! No Bob's Burgers! No Despicable Me! No Rugrats! No anything for life! The only shows you have to watch are Bob the Builder, Horrid Henry, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Rolie Polie Olie, Boohbah, The Backyardigans, Pinky Dinky Doo, PB&J Otter, and other playtime shows. The only movies you have to watch are movies based on my TV show and video series, Bob the Builder movies, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Beauty & the Beast, Cats Don't Dance, Clifford's Really Big Movie, Tom & Jerry: The Movie and The Rugrats Movie. The only things you will species are cats, dogs, rabbits, mooses, koalas, lions, bears, pigs, cows, sheeps, chickens, tigers, penguins, rats, ducks, ants, frogs, grasshoppers, and bugs. *Olie: No (x5)! I hate cats, dogs, rabbits, mooses, koalas, lions, bears, pigs, cows, sheeps, chickens, tigers, penguins, rats, ducks, ants, frogs, grasshoppers, and bugs. *Polina: Too bad Olie, those and the only things you will species for life. *Patrick: Now start watching those shows and movies that you dislike, or you're grounded for time-out of do you understand in the videos for life.